Nala Meets Nowai
by JesusFreak9
Summary: *Ch. five up! But it may have a little bit of violence* Nala meets another lion cub from the outlands! She's really sweet! But when she turns out to be Scar's daughter, what can this cause? (lame, right?)
1. Chapter one

~*~Nala Meets Nowai~*~  
  
Nala, the adventurous cub everybody seemed to love, with her beautiful glowing eyes that always made you smile, was playing outside of Pride Rock. She took a break for a drink of water.  
  
Another lioness, Nowai, was taking a drink too. She was a scruffy little cub, with light golden fur. She was about the age of Nala and Simba. Nala suddenly lifted her head up to find her, Nowai did the same. Nowai seemed shocked and started to run off.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Nala called after her, but Nowai kept running off until she reached the outlands. Nala gasped. Simba raced over to Nala.  
  
"Hey Nala! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Nala answered as she slowly took her eyes off the running cub.  
  
"Well I found this great place in the jungle that my dad said we could go. What are you staring at anyway?" Simba asked. He always wanted to know what Nala was up to. He was a curious cub, with his golden fur, his playful voice. He always wanted to be king; he just couldn't wait at all.  
  
"I just was looking," Nala seemed to look a little at the outlands, seeing if she could still spot her.  
  
"At that running lion cub." Simba ended her sentence, acting like he was really smart.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Can you spell, 's-p-y'?"  
  
"Simba!"  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
"Nala!" Sarafina called.  
  
"Simba! Time for dinner!" Sarabi added. Mufasa said that Nala could stay for dinner.  
  
"Mmm! I guess we can explore later, for now, let's eat!" Simba cheered. The two ran over to Pride Rock, ready for a tasty meal.  
  
Jenna: Ok, I desperately NEED those ideas! Review, people, REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Ok, this is a little skip to after dinner. Sarafina ordered Nala not to play with Nowai, but Nala is mad and wants to go find her.  
  
Nala just couldn't go to sleep until she figured out who that cub was. She just lied there, looking out of the opening, watching the stars appear. She always wanted a sister, who would understand her better than anybody else, even Simba! She just lied there, not making another sound but a sigh. Her hopes wasn't helping a bit, but making her more tempted.  
  
She rembered the stories her mom had told her, about the memorial times Sarabi and her had. She felt a tear roll down as she imagined the cub and her doing the same things. She was getting more and more tempted of running off, but she still just lied there. Then, she suddenly couldn't help it anymore. She got up and raced out to the outlands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Nowai and Scar were discussing what had happened.  
  
"Well, it's a very good thing you didn't run up to her thinking she would want to be your friend. Pride Landers are cruel. It is only for brave outlanders to do that. And you still need some training." Scar said, circling his daughter.  
  
"I can do it!" Nowai assured.  
  
"Then why did you run off like you've just seen a stampede?"  
  
"Because. because, ugh! Ok, ok, maybe I was scared." Nowai thought for a second. "Or maybe I was just pretending, it was all part of my plan. To make her believe I was scared. And to make her think I want to be her friend. Yeah, my plan's all set! I'll bet you the cub I saw that I'll kill her!"  
  
"Good! You start at dawn! Just remember, you can only come back when she's dead! Wha, ha, ha, ha! Wha, (cough) Anyway, go to bed, it's late." Scar watched as Nowai went into a small cave. "This is just perfect! By the day after tomorrow, the future king and it's friend will be dead!"  
  
Jenna: PLEASE keep reviewing! I want to know how I'm doing! 


	3. Chapter three

Nala kept on running until she had seen bare ground under her paws. She had finally made it! But where was she? She suddenly saw Scar sleeping. Scar was an outlander? No wonder he was rude. She always thought he had the act like an outlander. With the lies he taught Simba, and all of those argues with Mufasa about being king. He never liked anyone. He had seemed to make a wall between him and the pride. Nala never would corporate with him either. She always knew that it was bad luck to trust him.  
  
She silently tip toed passed him, trying not to make a sound. She had finally got pass him when she saw a small cave, only a cub could fit in it. She carefully walked over to it, trying not to wake Scar up, and peeked inside. Yes! It was the cub! But how was she supposed to become friends? Was she supposed to wake her up and introduce herself? 'Maybe mom is right, she really is following in Scar's paw prints!' Nala thought. She stared at her. Suddenly, Nowai woke up in a snap! Nala jumped back, trying not to step on Scar, and get totally busted. Nala shivered, what if she bit her? Or even worse, kill her! Nowai just stood still, checking her out. She then noticed she was the pride lander from that very day. Was she supposed to kill her? While she looked so innocent? She shook her head, deciding to give her what she wants and shoo her out of there.  
  
"What do you want?" Nowai asked her in a snotty way.  
  
"Well, I did meet you today. Now this may seem crazy but. want to be friends?"  
  
Nowai laughed at the thought, her with a pride lander? Though she did seem a little bit in common with her, she knew that her father would get really mad at her. But she decided to agree. 'She's a pride lander, what's the worse that can happen?' She thought.  
  
"Well, my daddy would get mad. But, I'll see what you got; we'll meet at dawn tomorrow. And maybe I'll put you to a test to see if you're good." Nowai agreed. 'Test? What kind of test?' Nala was a little bit worried. "Now can I get some sleep now or what?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! Well, bye!" Nala ran off.  
  
"Bye!" Nowai called after her. Nowai thought for a minute, she had always wanted a sister, who would understand her. And who would play with her. And also to actually love her. The out lander rule was, "every lion for it's self". And Scar didn't treat her like a daughter, but a soldier! Scar never seemed to really care for her. Nowai always seemed to cry once in awhile, when Scar wasn't near, and when she was by herself. She would look outside at night at the stars and wish that she could have a sister, or even a friend. But until she saw Nala, she knew it couldn't come true.  
  
Morning came and Nala was really tired, she had spent almost the whole entire night trying to find her. Simba's younger brother, Maraca, licked her to wake her up. Maraca was named that because, they didn't know why but he kept on shivering all the time. He was only two weeks old and still didn't speak.  
  
"NALA! Wake up already!" Simba screamed. Nala woke up quickly; she zoomed out of the room and saw Nowai waiting.  
  
A/N: Will Nowai except her as a friend, or a sister, and will Nala pass the test?  
  
TO BE CONINTUED!!!!!!!!  
  
Maraca is my made up character, I don't even think Simba has a younger brother! 


	4. Chapter four

"You're late." Nowai hissed when Nala reached her.  
  
"Sorry. So, what's the test?"  
  
"Hunting."  
  
"Hunting?"  
  
"Hunting!"  
  
"But, what does that have to do with being friends?"  
  
"Every out lander has strength, and success. If I have a friend who doesn't, what do you think that will make me?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"A big, fat, loser! Lions pick on me enough! I don't need anymore of that!"  
  
A tear slid down Nowai's cheek.  
  
"Why? Why do they tease you?"  
  
"They think they're better than me."  
  
"Better than you?"  
  
"Better than me. All I want is a sister, and I don't get even a friend! Not even my dad loves me! It seems like he wants me to be his slave or something."  
  
"Slave?"  
  
"Slave!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because! Now would you please stop doing that (?)!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Nowai laughed. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry', how much does she do that anyway?'. She thought.  
  
"Come over here, let's start your first lesson." Nowai ran over to a bunch of trees. Nala grinned a bit and ran to catch up. This could be fun!  
  
A/N: Ok, bad chapter. But more is to come, people! More is to come! 


	5. Chapter five

"First, let me set the example." Nowai exclaimed once Nala reached the bunch of trees. "Stay here." She commanded, then sneaked into the tall grass, head very low, watching a baby antelope eat it's meal. Her claws sunk into the ground, tapping patiently for a chance. Then, when she knew it was time, she pounced out of the tall grass and chased after the antelope. The baby was about to cry for it's mother, but Nowai caught him just in time. The baby antelope fainted and Nowai grabbed it with her teeth, then brought it over to Nala to show it off. Nowai dropped it, and then scooted it before Nala. Nala gasped.  
  
"Wow, how did you do that?" She asked. Nowai grinned, and looked back toward the herd of antelope.  
  
"To do it, you have to have patience and skills. I learned it from my mother before she died; it's our tradition that when we grow into lionesses, we teach our young the trick. But I decided to teach you, though, of course you're not my baby!" They laughed at the thought. Then Nowai cleared her throat. "C'mon, give it a try."  
  
Nala sneaked into the tall grass, and saw the baby antelope's twin. She ducked low, and waited patiently for her chance. She took a quick look back at Nowai, she motioned, "Go". Nala leaped after the baby antelope and started to chase it. This time, it was able to cry for it's mom. The mother called a plan to the herd, and they started to chase Nala. Nala ran off, and noticed that the baby was guarded by at least three of the antelope.  
  
Nowai saw Nala being chased by the herd and decided to help out. She ran after the three antelope that was guarding the baby and chased them away. The three called to the rest of the herd and they moved their attention to Nowai. When the herd wasn't looking, Nala started to chase the baby until she caught it. Nala picked it up with her teeth and hid in the tall grass. Nowai then noticed her and somehow managed to escape the herd, hiding with Nala in the tall grass.  
  
When the herd knew it was too late, they gave up, and ran away. Nala dropped the baby and saw that she was incautious. She sighed, but was a little proud of herself that she just caught a baby antelope for the first time! Nowai cheered with her, and then noticed the pain that Nala had saw in the mother eyes. She, also, sighed too.  
  
"I guess this may be the last time I'll try to catch a baby antelope." Nowai confessed, ducking her head low. Nala nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and it's my first." She agreed, as a tear rolled down her eye. Nowai lifted her head up, and looked at Nala.  
  
"But lets don't tell this to our parents, though my dad would be a little proud." She suggested. Nala turned to go back to Pride Rock.  
  
"I guess that would be good. Well, would you accept me?" Nala asked, turning back to her.  
  
"Of course I would, now I notice it doesn't matter if your smart, intelligent, or cool, it matters if you're a good friend. And that's what I've found in you." Nowai smiled at her, finally, she had found a good friend! Nala smiled big and took a few steps toward the waterhole.  
  
"C'mon, I want you to meet somebody." Nowai smiled bigger as she followed Nala over to Simba and Maraca.  
  
A/N: Sorry about that baby antelope thing, I can't believe I wrote that either. But I couldn't think of anything else, sorry! 


End file.
